Amazed
by KungFuDuckie-x3
Summary: A Smitchie oneshot to the song Amazed by Lonestar. When Mitchie over hears Shane asking Peggy out, what is Shane to do, when the girl he loves won't let him explain.


**Title:** Amazed

**Rating:** T

**Paring:** Smitchie

**Summary:** Oneshot to the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters, that is pretty obvious. If I did I'd make your stories actually come true.

**A/N:** My first ever Camp Rock fic, I hope your all gonna like it, I love this song. If you haven't heard it. Check my profile out, all song's used for stories are init.

Sitting in his cabin upon the small uncomfortable bed, Shane Gray was strumming away on his guitar writing his new song. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he liked it. It seemed to all be coming together so simply and he didn't understand why. Looking out of the cabins door, he saw a familiar figure walking towards it, he set his guitar down and the piece of paper under the covers of his bed and jumped up walking to it. Before the girl had a chance to knock, he pulled it open a chirpy smile upon his face.

"Ok, I'm not gonna even ask what's up with you." Margret, also known as Peggy, said to the Popstar in front of her.

Shane just laughed and opened the door wider for her, ever since Final Jam the two had became ever so close friends.

"Oh you know, just thinking." He grinned at her as she walked in further to sit down on his bed.

"To do with a certain brunette stunner by chance?" She winked at him and he raised his hands in a surrender signal.

"You know me all too well." He winked playfully at her, as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what you doing here?" He asked, taking a seat next to her and turning to look at her.

"Oh you know, just popping around the camp and thought I'd stop by and say hi. So, hi Shane!" She giggled at him, waving her hand in the air.

"Hey Margret." He smiled softly at her.

"So, what you up too?" She asked him, looking at his guitar that sat on the bed, kinda already guessing.

"Just writing a new song." He answered plainly.

"About?" She pushed on.

"Margret, I refuse to give details out. It's private." His tone made her stop questioning straight away.

"Ok, Popstar. Whatever you say." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.." She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was up.

"How do I ask her?" He needn't say her name for her to know who the 'her' he was on about was.

"Shane I don't know, just when the time is right?" She chuckled and stood up of his bed and spun around to look at him.

"I know that, but I'm just scared to ask her. Like I don't want to muck it up." The usual cocky star, was scared and Margret knew he needed some reassuring.

"Look Shane, do you want to practice on me? As in I'll pretend to be Mitchie?" She questioned him, retaking her seat next to him.

"You'd do that?" He responded, a flash of hope in his dark eyes.

"Of course I would, she laughed, now into character." She pretended to sit like she had observed Mitchie sitting once, Shane shook his head at her and rolled his eyes before also getting into character.

He took her smaller hands in his larger ones and looked her in the eyes, with a serious yet nervous smile on his face and began to speak.

"I know we haven't known each other the longest of time, but when I look at you I see the future and what we could be together, he sighed, I understand if you think this is rushing it a bit and that the long distance might not work. But, I'm asking you to look into your heart and tell me how you seriously feel about me.. So I guess what I'm saying is well.." He was cut of too soon by a gasp and a slam of a door.

He dropped Margret's hands and looked to the noise, to see Mitchie Torres's figure running away of into the distance with her hands cupped to her face. His eyes widened and without another glance at Margret he jumped of his bed and ran through the door and after her.

"Mitchie, he yelled, WAIT!" He desperately shouted after her, running at fall speed to catch up to her.

She ran through the main part of the grounds and people turned to watch her and the boy who was slowly catching up with her screaming her name. She ignored his calls and the fellow campers around her and ran to the small porter cabin and inside it, collapsing against the piano stall. She gasped for air slightly, as her tears caught her breath in her throat.

"Mitchie." The boy whispered gently as he arrived inside and the sight of the girl who held his heart, broke him.  
When she didn't respond to him, he took this as his chance and walked over to her and rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"Mitchie, talk to me." He pleaded with her.

Slowly but surely she lifted her head up, the tears still flowing freely but with a hardened look upon her usual soft face.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Her tone was bitter and cold and caused him to wince at it.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked ignoring her and left his hand in the same place.

She shrugged him off, "Enough." She muttered bluntly and stood up, wiping her tears which were now subsiding and turning into anger.

"Well then what do you have to say?" He asked, not understanding why she was so mad.

"Are you seriously asking me that!" She yelled.

"Well.. Yeah." He replied dumbfounded.

"You know what. Whatever, your still the same insensitive jerk you were when I first met you. How could you even ask me that question." She screamed, angry tears burning her eyelids.

"I don't get it." Shane blinked oblivious, to what he was witnessing.

"You know what, let's leave it at that. Just go back to _Margret_." She found the courage to say and some how stomped out of the cabin confidently, even though she felt anything but that.

Shane didn't follow her, he was shocked and utterly confused. What had he done, what had she meant when she had said _'Just go back..'_ His thought's were cut of as realisation dawned upon him. She thought he was asking Margret out, oh god how he had to explain to her the truth, but how. He knew how stubborn she could be and knew she wouldn't talk to him without a reason of her own.

"Hey Shane, how's it going, his uncle Brown's voice echoed the room, you looking forward to The Last Jam?" He grinned down at his nephew who had a slow smile forming on his face.  
"Not now Uncle Brown, I got work to do." And with that said, he walked out of the cabin and back to his.

Mitchie, slowly and groggily walked up the few steps to hers and her mother's cabin and opened the door, slamming it behind her. Thankfully her mother wasn't there at that moment in time. She slung herself, like a rag doll, on to her bed and screamed frustratedly into the pillow.

"Don't do this Mitch, not over a guy." She whispered to herself, face still in the pillow, willing herself not to let him make her cry.

Hearing a banging at the door, she screamed.

"Shane, if that's you. Just go away and forget about me."

"It's not Shane, it's Caitlyn." The muffled voice replied, as Mitchie stood up and tried making herself look presentable and not like she had just stumbled out of bed. Noting that this was the best she was going to get, she pulled open the door slightly and looked at the girl in front of her, who's eyes widened.

"Mitch, what's wrong, She walked into the small cabin, What's he done this time?" Her eye's narrowed slightly, as the thought of Shane popped into her head.  
Mitchie couldn't contain it any longer and ran into Caitlyn's arms and let out a strangled sound as she began to let the tears fall. Caitlyn, a little taken back, slowly put her arms around her friend and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's happened Mitchie?" She sighed, agitated as she whispered 'ssh' to her friend, silently pleading for her to calm down so she could explain.

After another couple minutes, Mitchie's tears had died down and they were now sitting on one of the beds and Mitchie had began to explain.

"… So it all ends up to, Shane is asking Peggy out." She sighed and threw her body back against her bed.

"Mitch, you shouldn't let this bother you, screw him and show him you don't need him. He'll regret this choice he is making and make sure he knows that. Tomorrow at The Last Jam, act like you don't care even if you do." Caitlyn told her friend who shook her head.

"I'm not strong enough Cait." She bowed her head in shame at herself, needing Shane when she didn't want too.

"Yes you are Mitch, don't say that negativity, if you don't believe it how can you possibly show it." Mitchie sighed and looked up at her friend.

"I guess.. I could try." She finally said after a few minutes of responding.

"Good. Now try and get some sleep, before tomorrow. We don't want you looking not like yourself, or he'll know it's to do with him your falling." Caitlyn spoke as she climbed of the bed and walked towards the door.

"See you later Mitch." She waved.

"Bye Cait." She answered as the door shut quietly and Mitchie hopped of her bed and walked to get some Pyjamas on, taking Caitlyn's advice and deciding on an early night. After changing she climbed in her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You can do this M." She whispered barely audible and turned the bedside light off and shut her eyes, trying to rest.

The next morning, Shane awoke to his own personal alarm clock.  
"Rise and shine sunshine." A bright and chirpy voice yelled, he opened one eye to see Margret standing over him.

"Peggy, what do you want?" He groaned going under the covers to hide from the sunlight shinning through the windows.

"To help you of course. Look Shane, if you want Mitchie to talk to you. I suggest you get up and we get started on your practicing." Peggy said as she pulled his covers of off him and let them drop to the floor.

"Opps." She giggled as he stared up at her glaring.

"At times, I wonder why I talk to you." He half joked with her, before stumbling out of bed and into his bathroom as Peggy sat down at the little table and chairs inside the cabin.

The day seemed to pass by ever so fast until it was only ten minutes before The Last Jam, was to start. Shane sat nervously behind the curtain biting his finger nails, now usually Shane Gray was not one of the nerves but tonight he felt as if he couldn't breath.

"Shane would you please just calm down. Your gonna be fine and amazing." Margret swatted at his hand, yanking it out of his mouths reach.

"What if it doesn't work and she carries on hating me eh? What then." He cried out at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being mellow dramatic, she'll love it. She's the type of girl who would love a song dedicated to her." She replied as Brown ran out through the curtain and on to the stage.

"Hey, Hey! Camp Rock Campers. How are you all doing tonight?" He yelled, his accent sticking out like a sore thumb. The crowd burst into cheers and applause and Shane couldn't help but note Mitchie's squeal. So maybe she wasn't to bothered about all this and was just going to laugh at him, he bowed his head scared for his life about what this girl was going to say.

"Well then, let's bring out our first Rockers. Welcome to the stage, BARRON AND SANDER!" Brown shouted as the crowd erupted into a bunch of screams, as the two entered. They began their act and soon enough it was over and done with and camper's applauded the two as they walked off. It all came too soon if you asked Shane and he couldn't, he just couldn't do it.

"Peggy, I'm not going out there. Don't try and make me. I can't do this." He shook his head, the worry obviously written upon his face. Margret went to respond but found he had taken of and was out of sight. Sighing, she ran on the stage and up to Brown, who was about to announce the last performer.

"Shane's not coming on." She whispered in his ear and he looked at her, and asked why and she shrugged not wanting to explain on centre stage and ran back behind the curtain, to see Shane in the corner, but she decided against talking to him.

"Well, looks like our last performer won't be coming on tonight. So ladies and gent's please be patient as we wait for all of our performers to gather and come take a final bow." Brown said into his microphone to the audience, who had looks of disappointment on their faces.

Mitchie being one of them and sighed heavily looking at Caitlyn. "Why did I come? Look, his not even here. I just spent an hour and a half trying to pretend I'm happy and don't need him for no one."

"That's not true, you done it for yourself as well." She tried reasoning with her.

"Look, I'm just gonna go back to the cabin and pack, ok?" She told her as Caitlyn nodded.

"If you want, then. Bye." Mitchie nodded her head towards her and began to weave through the throng of people.

Meanwhile backstage, Brown was on the floor next to his nephew.

"So is there a reason, why you chickened out on going out there?" He asked, touching his shoulder with his hand. At this Shane looked up and grumbled out a 'No'.

"Mhm sure, now I'll believe that when donkey's fly." Shane rolled his eyes, trust his uncle to come out with some weird comment, that no one said.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it ok. I've mucked up and I can't change that." His uncle just looked at him.

"If this is to do with Mitchie, I'm sure there's still a chance." Brown reasoned with him.

"Uncle if you had seen her face yesterday. It was so hard and hatred written upon it. I guess what goes around comes around eh? I wouldn't let her explain about the lying and now she won't let me explain what was really happening in my cabin." He sighed and rested his head on his knees.

"So what really happened in your cabin then?" Brown raised his eyebrows, not liking the sound of that.

"Oh, I was practing with Peggy on how to ask Mitchie out and she walked in on it and thought I was asking Peggy out." His uncles mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Shane, I'm gonna tell you something. Get your little behind out there now and sing her that song. You want to win her back and prove it's her you want. Well here's your chance and your throwing it on nerves. Your letting her walk out of your life.. And maybe forever." He bluntly put it and watched Shane's eyes widened at this. He hadn't thought of it like that.

"I can't let that happen." Shane whispered to himself as Brown stood up.

"Then do something about it." Brown extended his hand and Shane grabbed it and picked up his guitar and said.

"Wish me luck." Then he walked to the back of the curtain and took a deep breath, praying she was still there.

He pushed through the curtain and began to lightly strum cords on his guitar and let his eyes search the crowd, looking for the one who had his heart in her hands.

Taking in a shaky breath he opened his mouth and began to sing.

'_Every time our eye's meet,_

_This feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more than I can take,_

_Baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away,_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,_

_I can hear your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams'_

As Mitchie heard the familiar voice singing, she turned around and looked towards the stage and up to Shane, her eyes wide and mouth hung open a bit. Shane's eyes kept scanning the crowd and he fought back tears when he couldn't see her, but he carried on singing.

'_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better,_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and Ever,_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you.'_

Mitchie began to walk back into the audience, not once taking her eyes of the boy up on stage. Who wasn't giving up hope and looking for that one girl. She gulped as she watched him, unsure if they song was about Peggy or her, but she carried on listening to the beautiful lyrics,

'_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark,_

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me,_

_You touch every place in my heart,_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time,_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes'_

He sang softly yet the meaning so powerful and deep, his eyes stopped scanning the throng of people as he noticed her, moving forward to him not once taking her eyes of off him. Eye contact was kept, as he made his way down the stage and down the steps slowly moving towards her.

'_Every little thing that you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better,_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever,_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you.'_

He ended the song, singing the last verse in front of her and to her face, in the middle of the audience, holding her hand in his. She let tears fall from her eyes at the words he was singing and singing for her, which he took his hand from hers to wipe them away. She didn't care that she had, had a fight with him over what seemed now to her a mistake, so as he dropped his guitar on the floor and leaned down to let his lips gently rest upon hers, kissing her ever so softly, she didn't have a single worry. When he pulled away from her slowly with a small grin on his face, he lent his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her and only her.

"No Shane, I am. I should have let you explain instead of storming off." She replied shaking her head at him.

"What goes around comes around." He told her, before his uncle interrupted them with a cough, they turned to look at him, Shane wrapping both his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Well here we are at the end of The Last Jam and let me just say what an ending it has been, he winked at the young couple, but for one last time let's welcome our talented campers on stage." He called as they ran out on the stage waving at everyone, lining up they took one another's hands and one at a time bent down to bow as the audience clamped loudly.

Shane looked down at the beauty in his arms and grinned, before whispering in her ear.

"Be mine?" She blushed furiously and shivered at the sensation that ran down her spine.

"Always." She giggled looking up at him and he bent down and kissed her forehead, and then said aloud.

"Baby, I'm amazed by you."

**Author's Note:** The end. Finally finished. I hope you all like it, reviews would be nice.


End file.
